What Goes Around Comes Around
by Luhbutterfly
Summary: Sakura and Tenten decided to move to Konoha due to problems at boarding school. They meet Sakura's old friends and get along just fine, but past comes to haunt them as they see it's not all roses. Saku&Sasu Neji&Tenten Ino&Shika Naru&Hina Bands, fights...
1. The hot new girl! New girl?

**Chapter 1: ****The hot new girl! ****New girl?**

It had been years since Sakura had last been in Konoha. Everything had changed. She had moved to boarding school when she was thirteen and now that she was 16 she had moved back due to some problems at boarding school.

Her parents were always off to business trips so she lived alone at her mansion. It hadn't been empty all these years since her butler (more like a father to her) still lived there. Her huge house was in between the Yamanaka estate and the Uchiha estate.

The pink haired girl drove her BWM up to the mansion. She got out as her employees carried her bags up to her room.

"Larry!!!" she screamed as she hugged the butler.

"Miss Haruno! You've grown so much!" he hugged her back. "My little Cherry Blossom has gotten so big!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel good, Larry" Sakura laughed.

"Of course not, you have gotten so beautiful! But enough chat! You were supposed to be here last night." Larry wanted, no, demanded an explanation.

"Sorry Larry but I had to attend my Good-Bye party" she smiled sweetly.

"So you have been driving all night?" He asked concerned.

The pink haired teenager nodded.

"Go get some rest. I'll wake you up for dinner!" he yelled at the girl who was already running up to her room.

_She might have changed on the outside but she's still the same._ Larry smiled to himself as he gave orders to the other employees.

Larry woke her up for dinner. She got ready and headed down stairs. Sakura sat at dinning table. "Larry sit down!"

"Miss Haruno, that isn't appropriate." Larry stated.

"Oh come on Larry, you're like a father to me. Sit down please." Sakura was getting impatient as she saw he wouldn't sit down. "Ok, be it your way." She finally gave up.

Larry didn't like being treated differently. He was an employee like any other and sighed in relive as the teenager gave up.

"Aren't you going to call Miss Yamanaka and tell her you have already arrived, Miss Haruno?" Larry asked curious.

"No, I'm going to surprise her at school tomorrow. She's going to have a surprise on her first day of school and my first day at Konoha High. Ooh and Larry" Sakura looked up to him and then turned to the other employees who where all standing there. "It's Sakura, so please call me that, all of you, please." Everyone nodded.

Sakura finished dinner and decided to explore the house. It had been years since she left and yet everything was the same. Her parents stayed mostly in New York in between their trips so every summer vacation or break she would go there to visit and they would travel to Europe or another place.

After her tour she went back to her room. Her computer was already set up on her desk and her laptop was in her bag. She opened her bags reveling the latest clothing fresh from Paris. Most of the clothes and shoes she had never wore before. She bought them during the summer where she went with her parents to France. Her parents only stayed there a week but she stayed there all summer with her best friend Tenten from boarding school.

She was unpacking when she heard a car come up to the house. "Yay, she's finally here!" she ran downstairs and hugged one of her best friends tightly. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming anymore!"

"Yeah, like I was going to stay in that prison all by my self knowing my best friend needs me. And after what happened…well, I wasn't in the mood to stay there with those stupid jerks!" Tenten smiled.

"Come on. I'll introduce you and show you around the house." Sakura said pulling Tenten along with her.

Thirty minutes later:

"And finally: Your room!" Sakura said excited. "It's next to mine and the best part is…" she walked in and opened one of the doors. "This door connects our rooms!"

"Wow" Tenten was amazed with how huge both rooms were. Sakura showed her her bathroom [A/N: Sakura has a bathroom in her room and Tenten has a bathroom in her room xD girls need separate bathrooms, right?! and her huge walk in closet.

After helping each other unpack and get settled they chatted a bit. When it was really late they went to sleep. Next day school started.

Next morning:

"Sakura… Saaakuuraaa…. SAKURA!!!" Tenten finally yelled. "Get up lazy ass! We are going to be late!"

Sakura jumped up rubbing her eyes and heading off to the bathroom. Tenten was almost ready since she always woke up really early.

They picked there clothes and shoes. [A/N: I'll leave the details up to your imagination, just remember: they looked awesome

Downstairs they eat breakfast quickly and headed outside. "Since I woke up first" Tenten said as she looked over at Sakura who groaned. "I'm driving!" she smiled as she got in her Ferrari.

"Fine…" Sakura got inside and sat in the passenger's seat. "Just remember not to run too much. We are not in a race! And her in Konoha we can't race in the streets."

"Yeah… That reminds me of something. Does Konoha have a racing ground? After all these days in Paris we must be rusty." Tenten wondered,

"I dunno, but were going to find out soon!" Sakura said with a wicked smile.

Konoha High:

It was ten minutes before the school bell rang and Sakura and Tenten waked in. Boys where whistling and drooling while some girls stared evilly at them. _Great… just like in any other school._ The both thought at the same time.

The walked in calmly and smoothly which made the boys go crazy. They got there schedule at the principal office and made sure they were the same. First Period? Home room with Kakashi.

Home room:

Everyone sat in two pairs (each desk was made for four people). They would sit with the same three other people during all the classes. Ino sat with Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto. Kiba, Temari, Shino and Gaara sat together also. Kankuro and Sai sat with two annoying girls [A/N: they're not important now. Kakashi was organizing the seat arrangement according to the file principal Tsunade gave him.

He was organizing the back and final row of desks (where our favorite gang had their desks side by side) when Tenten and Sakura came in.

"Check out the new hot girl" Sasuke heard the guy in front of him say.

"New girl? More like new girls! What hotties." Another guy yelled.

The gang turned to face the classroom door to see the new girls. "Sakura?!" they all said at the same time with surprised looks at their long lost friend.

"Forehead Girl!!!" Ino screamed as she ran to one of her best friends and hugged her. "You should have told me you were coming!!"

"Ino pig I wanted to surprise you!" She pulled out of the hugged. "This is my other best friend who is living with me, Tenten." She pointed to the girl standing next to her. "Tenten, this is Ino."

"Hi Ino, it's nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you!" Tenten smiled as Ino hugged her too.

"Welcome to Konoha Tenten." Ino smiled.

"Hate to interrupt you girls but I'm not finished with the seating arrangement. By the way, I'm Kakashi." The silver haired teacher walked up to them. "Ino, please get back to your seat. Sakura and Tenten, is that right?"

The two girls nodded as Ino sat back down smiling.

"Well than, you both will sit with Neji and Sasuke." Kakashi pointed to the two boys at the last row.

Sakura smiled as her eyed met with Sasuke's, her childhood crush. Tenten pulled her by the arm as she walked up to the boys.

Tenten and Sakura sat in between the young boys. For Neji and Sasuke's surprise they just said hi and then turned away. They were expecting them to blush or be all over them just like their fangirls. [A/N: Sasuke and Neji just have to have fangirls, they are so fun to mess with.

The bell rang and they all went outside. Since it was the first day of school all the other classes were turned into free periods so the students could get to know each other. [A/N: in normal school this doesn't happen? Well here it does! Yay for them and –sigh- for us

Outside:

The gang was all sitting under the huge tree outside when Ino came up pulling Tenten and Sakura by their arms.

"Guys!! Sakura has come back to us!" she screamed for attention. "And this is our best friend Tenten!" Tenten smiled when Ino said she was her best friend.

_Ino is exactly like Sakura said. I'm getting the feeling I'm going to like it here._ Tenten thought as the hugging and introducing section began.

After that they started talking about all different kinds of things like they were all best friends forever. A teacher named Shizune came and told them they were all dismissed so they headed for the parking lot.

Parking Lot:

"Whoa… nice Ferrari!" Neji said.

"Thanks!" Tenten said politely. She looked over at Sakura who nodded. "Do you guys have racing grounds here in Konoha? Sakura's father and mine are having one being built but it won't be done in a month."

"Actually we don't." Sasuke answered. "Don't tell me you little girl like to run a little?" he smirked.

Sakura was annoyed. All these years and he was still a jerk. "No. We don't like to run. We race!" She replied.

Sasuke choked at her reply. "Of course you do." He mocked them.

_How could Sakura have liked this guy?__ I know he's hot but he's being a total ass right know!_ Tenten was wondering as her best friend wondered the same thing.

Both Tenten and Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"I was just joking around, sheez!" he got scared by their glare.

They all laughed. "Well, see you later" Naruto said while he, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Sai left. It was now only Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke.

It was really a coincidence that Sakura mansion was next to Ino and Sasuke's mansions, but the real coincidence was that Neji and Hinata lived in a mansion across the street from where Sakura and Tenten were living.

"Ino? Let's go. I'll drive you home." Shika suggested as Ino nodded and said good bye.

"Oi, Sakura. Could you give me and Sasuke a ride? We came with Shikamaru and Ino but they seem to have forgotten us." Neji asked.

"Um… It's okay by me but Tenten is in command today." Sakura looked at Tenten.

"I guess I can give you guys a lift. That is, if your not afraid?" Tenten laughed.

"Ooh, were never afraid! Right Neji?" Sasuke answered and Neji nodded smiling. [A/N: Whoa! Neji smiles?!

They got in the car as Tenten went a little bit fast to their houses.

In front of their houses:

The two boys got out of the car almost puking.

"What did you think Sasuke?" Tenten provoked. "Did I 'run' slow enough for you?"

"Man... your crazy!" Sasuke responded as the girls laughed.

"Your lucky it wasn't Sakura driving!" Tenten laughed even harder.

"Thanks, I guess…" Sakura smiled still laughing as she thought if that was a compliment or not.

"You two are seriously not normal!" Neji said.

"Never underestimate a girl Hyuuga!" Tenten smiled as she gave Neji a kiss on the cheek. He accidentally blushed which made her smile.

Tenten got back inside her car and waited for Sakura.

"Bye guys. See ya later." Sakura said.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss on the cheek too?" Sasuke asked trying to make a puppy face but soon starting laughing.

"Maybe when you're turn into a good boy, Uchiha." Sakura said joking around.

"Good boy? Don't you like the bad boys anymore, Sakura?" The raven haired boy asked referring to her crush on him when they were younger.

Sakura smiled and got in the car. "Maybe… maybe not" she blinked at him.

Tenten drove up to their house.

Inside the Haruno Mansion:

"Sooooo, what was that kiss about?" Sakura asked Tenten who smiled.

-

-

-

**My second Fanfic!! Hurray!!**

**What did you think?????**

**This is the parte where I beg you to review!! So pleeeaaaaasseeeee review!!!! I want to know your opinion!!!**

**Not much of interesting things on this chapter, it's just the first but what until Neji&Tenten get closer hehe and Sakura and Sasuke also get along much better!**

**If you what to see all that and find out why Sakura and Tenten left boarding school than continue reading xD**

T

H

E

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

B

U

T

T

O

N

-

C

A

L

L

S

-

Y

O

U


	2. Getting along

**Disclaimer:** I do not - repeat – DO NOT own Naruto... Like I said, if I did it would not be called Naruto, it would be called Gaara, Itachi or something like that... ooh the things I would change – evil laughter –

**Hi guys!! Thanks Evil Tobi****, Ninja7goth7vampire, siny, Tenshi, Black Rose Red Blood, krystalhatake, mew558 and xxiluvemoboyxx for reviewing!! This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers!!**

Now back to the story.

**Chapter 2: ****Getting along (with the past and the present)**

Inside Sakura and Tenten's Mansion

"Sooooo, what was that kiss about?" Sakura asked Tenten who smiled.

"Well, I just thought I'd see Mr. Neji Hyuuga's reaction." She smiled sweetly. "Besides… I think he's kinda cute."

"Watch it Tenten… we already had problems with fangirls back in boarding school" She remembered her friend.

"Lighten up Sak! I'm just having fun, it's not like I'm in love with him or anything!" Tenten started walking upstairs.

Sakura sighed and fallowed. "Sorry Ten… I just do want to repeat the same mistakes."

"Ooh Sak… I know we had a tough time but it was fun, wasn't it? At least in the beginning?! And I would do it all over again!" Tenten turned around to her pink haired friend.

"You do have a point… I was kinda fun." Sakura smiled. "And I'd do it all over again too. But not know, I'd do it all over again if I could go back in time… Right know I just want to forget it all." She sighed again. "Why do I always want to forget something? It doesn't matter where, something always goes wrong."

"Look at the bright side: You met me!" Tenten giggled as she ran the rest of the way.

"Remind me why that's the bright side?!" Sakura screamed laughing.

In the bedrooms: 

Sakura was taking a bath when her cell rang. "Ten?! Answer it please."

"Yeah." Tenten screamed back. She picked the cell phone up and looked at the caller ID. "Shit –answer- Hey Sakura's busy, don't call again. –hangs up."

"Who was it?" Sakura yelled turning off the water.

"Wrong number!" Tenten lied to protect her best friend. "Sak! I'm going to go run, wanna come?"

"I just took a bath, but I am kinda rusty so I'm coming with you, one one condition: after lunch 'cause I'm hungry as a lion!" Sakura said coming out of the bathroom.

"Sure. I'm going downstairs." Tenten said leaving her bedroom. [A/N: remember their bedrooms are connected?!

In the kitchen:

"May I help you with anything Miss.." Larry was interrupted by Tenten.

"Tenten, just Tenten, Larry." She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about me. I'm just fixing me and Cherry hair some food."

Larry couldn't help but laugh at Tenten calling Sakura Cherry hair. "Sure thing Miss… I mean… Tenten. Call me if you need anything."

"Actually Larry…. Where the heck do you hide the food?" Tenten opened every cabinet trying to find anything eatable.

"Oh. I'm afraid me might have ran out of food." Larry said with a concerned expression.

"Uh-oh… That's not good. Sakura get really strange when she doesn't eat." Tenten had a flashback at the last time Sakura didn't eat in hours and laughed as she remembered the zombie her friend had turned into.

"I'll go grocery shopping right away. Want anything in particular?" Larry spoke up.

"Thanks Larry. Um… chocolate! A girls gotta have her daily chocolate." Tenten said with a grin.

Sakura came into the kitchen. She hugged Larry and he left for the grocery. "Where did he go? And where's my lunch?" she said acting like a little baby.

"Well… um…. We are kinda… out… of … food." Tenten took way to long to say it. Sakura's eyes were wide open. "But don't worry, Larry just went grocery shopping." She said all at once.

"Great… now what do we do? I'm hungry." Sakura was desperate.

"Let's change and go running through the neighborhood. That should keep our mind busy so we won't think of food. Now hurry up. Let's change." Tenten ordered.

The two friends changed into their tight and comfortable running clothes. It showed even more their curves and perfect bodies.

Outside the house, running:

"Let's start jogging so we can see the neighborhood better." Sakura suggested and Tenten nodded.

The girls were almost back at their big house when they passed by the basketball court.

"Cherry hair, look over there." Tenten pointed to the two boys playing basketball and smiled.

At the basketball court:

One of the boys shot the ball towards the basket but missed. The ball rolled over and Sakura stopped it with her foot.

"Man you guys suck." Tenten said while Sakura picked the ball up, shot it towards the basketball hoop and it was a perfect hit.

"Show offs." Sasuke replied.

"Since when do you guys play basketball?" Sakura asked, she didn't remember them playing any sport.

"Since we were little brats." Neji replied.

Tenten smirked. "You sure must have grown but you are still brats." She laughed giving Sakura a high five.

"Funny. Maybe you two would like to do better." Sasuke said doubting they could really play. _Sakura just had a lucky hit._ He thought.

"Ten, let's some them how basketball is really played!" Sakura said picking up the ball.

The two girls played for fifteen minutes with perfect passes, dribbles and they didn't miss once. When they stop the boys couldn't speak. Their mouths were opened and they didn't even blink.

"Whoa!" The two young boys said at the same time.

"I got to admit you two are really good. Why don't you train me a little, Tenten?" Neji finally said.

Tenten was surprised. _Well he's a fast one... doesn't waste time..._ She looked over at Sakura who smiled back and blinked. "Sure." They headed to the middle of the court and Tenten started giving Neji some tips about what he should and shouldn't do.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Sasuke smiled at Sakura. [A/N: I'm shocked!! First Neji smiles and know Sasuke?! These girls got them good! lol

"Seems like it." Sakura said without paying any attention to him.

Sasuke didn't like being ignored so he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a bench nearby. "Let's sit for a while." He suggested.

"Sure, why not..." Sakura had no option, the Uchiha had already pulled her down.

At the bench:

"So Sakura... What brings you back to Konoha? Miss me, eh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh please. Like I'd come back for you!" She laughed. "I just got bored. Boarding school was the same thing over and over." She lied.

"Yeah right." Sasuke wasn't convinced by her answer.

"So... are you trying out for the basketball team?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Of course, so are Neji and Naruto. Are you trying out for anything?" Sasuke was curious.

"Yup." She replied.

"For what exactly?" he was getting more curious.

"For the gymnastics team, soccer team, basketball team, volleyball team [A/N: couldn't leave my sport out, running team and maybe cheerleading. Tenten and I haven't decided yet, well always try out and enter the teams together." Sakura answered simply.

"Okay... Now seriously... what are you tying out for?" He couldn't believe it.

"I'm serious." She responded. "Tenten and I were in all those teams back at boarding school, of course we had more options there like swimming team, tennis, fighting arts [A/N: or whatever you want to call it, racing which we also joined."

"Shit! You aren't kidding..." He was shocked.

"Nope. We had more then two practices to attend every afternoon. And here in Konoha there's a different practice every day so it should be easy." She said looking away. Neji and Tenten were having fun.

At the basketball court:

"Whoa! Are you and Sakura really trying out for all those teams?" Neji was surprised as he heard Tenten list all the teams she and Sakura where joining.

"Actually we aren't trying out for all of them." She started saying but was interrupted.

"I knew it. It was just too much for girls like you." Neji smiled.

"Hold it Hyuuga." Tenten didn't bother to fight with him because she would prove he wasn't right. "I said that Sakura and I aren't trying out for all those teams 'cause when they heard we were coming to Konoha High the invited us to join them and we accepted." She smirked in victory.

"Shit... you aren't kidding..." Neji was even more surprised.

"The only thing we haven't accepted was to join the cheerleading squad 'cause their practice is at the same time as volleyball but they said they would try to change it." She added.

Tenten then heard Sakura scream. "Tenten I'm bored and I'm hungry!! Let's finish running and head back home!!"

Sasuke was mad when he heard Sakura saying she was bored when they where talking._ She did not just say I bore her!? I'm so making her fall for me again. Then she will see who is boring..._

"Yeah!" Tenten screamed back. "See you later Neji" she said as she left running with Sakura.

"Bye boys, see you later." Sakura said as she left too.

With the boys:

"I hate to admit but... they are awesome. They are joining every team Konoha High has." Neji admitted to his friend.

"Hn." Sasuke simply replied.

"HEY!!" A blond boy came screaming as he ran up to them. "Hi teme, hey Neji! Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"No" Neji and Sasuke answered still in shock from what had happened.

"Then let's train." Naruto said picking up the ball. The three boys were best friends and where almost always together.

With the girls:

"Ten... You should have seen Sasuke's face when I told him the teams we joined." Sakura laughed.

"And Neji's face?! It was so funny!" Tenten laughed also.

"Oh thank god we are home! I'm so hungry!" Sakura said as she ran even faster inside.

After lunch:

Ino came over with Hinata.

"Tenten and Sakura, Ino and I would like both of you to attend a sleepover at my house this weakened. It will start Friday afternoon after school and it will end Sunday afternoon." Hinata smiled as she told them her parents had approved and wouldn't be home.

Ino was jumping up and down. "The best part is... we can mess with the boys and make them suffer a little since they are all going to be there too! Neji's giving a sleepover too!"

Tenten looked at Sakura who smiled.

"Well be there!" Sakura assured them.

[A/N: I won't right much about the sleepover. It's going to happen so Neji and Sasuke can do something they want to do….hehe

Time skip:

The rest of the week flew by and soon it was already Friday.

Tenten and Sakura put there bags in Sakura's BMW and where heading to school. They wouldn't be home until Sunday.

On their way out of the Haruno estate they heard someone shouting. Sakura stopped and waited for the two boys.

"Could you give us a ride? Shikamaru left us behind, my car isn't working and Neji here refuses to use his brand new Porsche which I don't even know why he got it in the first place since he never used it." Sasuke said all at once.

"Get in." Sakura said. And the two boys got in. Tenten went in the back with Neji. They seemed to be getting along quite nicely. Sasuke had never seen Neji so into a girl. Sakura was driving and Sasuke sat by her side. He couldn't control himself. He constantly looked at her during the whole ride.

At school:

Sakura didn't go really fast because she didn't want to scare the boys and wanted to give her friend and Neji more time to talk.

When they got to school Neji and Tenten left her and Sasuke behind as they left talking animatedly to the classroom. Sasuke was still constantly looking at her and planning what he would do at the sleepover….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**What did you think? Not much romance or adventure in this chapter either but stick with me please. I know it is like almost all the other fanfics but **_**keep reading and be surprised to find out what our little Cherry Blossom and her friend have done. xD**_

**Next chapter will be the sleepover (like they actually sleep hehe) and someother things. Like I said: I'm not going to right much about the sleepover, just what Neji and Sasuke will do.**

**Don't forget to review 'cause:**

T

H

E

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

B

U

T

T

O

N

-

C

A

L

L

S

-

Y

O

U

**And ****it's rude to ignore it lol xD**


	3. SleepOver and RING RING surprise

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed chapter 2 so far: Evil Tobi, darkangel590, Ryomaandsakuno4ever, krystalhatake, Tensi, xxiluvemoboyzxx (please do not eat my computer lol xD), Princess of Storms and Black Rose Red Blood (one of my really well selected favorite authors). Thanks!! **

**Evil Tobi, Krystalhatake, Tensi, xxiluvemoboyzxx and Black Rose Red Blood thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter!!**

**Hey you there!!**

**-pointing at you-**

**Yeah! I'm talking to you!!**

**-smiles sweetly-**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**-chocolate chip cookie for everyone who does-**

**Hi Black Rose Red Blood! I haven't forgotten our deal xD So enjoy chapter 3 :D**** I'm not so sure how much time I have before volleyball practice so I'll try to write chapter 4 now and update today but if I run out of time: sorry :(**

**Disclaimer:** I do not - repeat – DO NOT own Naruto... Like I already said last chapter, if I did it would not be called Naruto, it would be called Gaara, Itachi or something like that... ooh the things I would change – evil laughter –

**Chapter 3: Sleep Over**** and RING RING**

The last bell rang and the gang met outside. Sakura was going to give Neji and Sasuke a lift since they were going to the same place anyway.

When they got to Neji and Hinata's House the two boys helped the girls with her things. Neji helped Tenten with her things and walked her inside.

"Seems like Konoha has a new couple." Sasuke smirked. "Why don't we make it two new couples?" He turned to Sakura and stole a kiss.

Sakura was surprised but tried acting like nothing had happened. "Dream on Sasuke. I'm way over you!" she said while walking inside.

Inside the Hyuuga Estate:

The gang was reunited and having fun. Ino turned on the music as they made their on private party.

The girl's things were at Hinata's really huge bedroom and the guy's things were at Neji's not so small bedroom.

The girls were dancing and having fun while the guys talked about them and the tryouts.

Neji pulled Tenten into another room and before she could say or do anything…. He kissed her.

Neji and Tenten:

When they broke up from the kiss Tenten was super surprised.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait anymore. Would you… um… be my girlfriend?" He finally asked. [A/N: Neji said he was sorry?! Haha how cute! And a little OOC

Tenten didn't say anything. She just kissed him and he understood her answer right away.

Sleepover (Saturday):

The girls had turned on really loud music early in the morning and laughed hard at the boy's reaction.

The girls went over to their boyfriends which meant they left Sakura and Sasuke alone. [A/N: they were almost the only single ones there :D

Sasuke smiked. "Sakura?! Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

"Dare! I'm not afraid of a challenge!" She responded.

"I dare you to…. Double date: Me and You, Neji and Tenten." He smiled.

"You could have just asked me out." Sakura replied.

"Would you have accepted?" He was starting to think she would say yes. Boy was he wrong.

"Umm…. No" She simply said.

The rest of the Sleepover:

The sleepover went by so fast since they were all having so much fun and when they realized it, it was already Sunday afternoon.

It was basically all about pillow fights, games and loud music.

[A/N: sorry there wasn't much of the sleepover but every fanfic has one and I only put it in the story so Sasuke would ask Sakura out... okay... okay... I admit it... I put it in because I still hadn't made up my mind about what was going to happen and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting but I already know exactly what is going to happen hehe

The gang said their good byes and each went their separate way.

Neji already knew about Sasuke's plan and when Sasuke left he smirked and nodded at Neji who immediately understood he meant he had already passed faze 1: asking her out.

At Sakura and Tenten:

"Neji asked you to be his girlfriend!" Sakura squealed happy for her best friend.

"Yup and I said… Yes!" Tenten smiled. "He is cute and intelligent so why not give him a chance?!"

"Don't tell me you don't like him?" Sakura didn't understand Tenten.

"I do… it's just not love… maybe if I get to know him better. He makes me feel different and I like that... I like that a lot"

"Okaz, anyway Sasuke and I are going to double date with you and Neji since that Uchiha dared me to go." Sakura was going to enter details but her cell phone interrupted.

- Cell phone tune ringing:

_Alter Ego (Clique Girlz)_

_I can hear_

_A little voice inside my head_

_Telling Me_

_That i should do what she says_

_Looking over my shoulder_

_She__ trying to tell me things_

_Always misleading me_

_Nobody can see_

_I can be good she can be bad_

_We can be this and that_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

_When I want to be weak_

_she can be strong_

_I'm only the one_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

_I can tell_

_When she's about to pull me in_

_She__ has no fear_

_But then she doesn't always win_

_Looking into the mirror_

_She__'s trying to have fun with me_

_Sometimes I take myself way too seriously_

_I can be good she can be bad_

_We can be this and that_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

_When I want to be weak_

_She__ can be strong_

_I'm only the one_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

_It's like she sometimes my best friend_

_Then my enemy again_

_She__ is no-where but she's always there_

_Yeah_

_Ohhh yeah_

_Oh oh oh oooh_

_Yeaah_

_I can hear a little voice inside my head_

_Telling me I should have done what she said_

_Yeaah_

_I can be good_

_she can Bad_

_We can be this and that_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

_When I'm little miss perfect_

_She misbehaving_

_i take the blame_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

_I can be good she can be bad_

_We can be this and that_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

_When I want to be weak_

_She__ can be strong_

_I'm only the one_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

_I Can be good_

_She can be bad_

_We can be this and that_

_Oh Oh_

_Yeah_

_She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_

[A/N: sorry if you didn't like the music… It just kinda remembers inner Sakura lol

Sakura picked up her cell phone and answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello."

"Cherry blossom! So you finally decided to speak with me?" a familiar voice said in the other line.

Sakura froze. She wasn't ready to talk to him… to hear him… Not after what she had done.

"Kee…keeii….keith?" She finally spitted it out.

"So you remember me? How sweet of you!" He said with sarcasm.

"What do you want?" She asked frightened.

"Sakura hang up. You don't need to talk to him. Not now Sakura." Tenten said.

Sakura didn't hear her friend. She was lost in thoughts.

"I didn't tell anyone our secret but I want something from you. There's something I want you to do and if you do it I'll forget everything you and your little friend did." Keith said with a calm voice.

"That's blackmail Keith." Sakura tried acting natural.

"No cherry blossom. It's just a favor. I'll give you 24 hours to think. When you decide I'll tell you what I want." And with that he hung up.

"What does he want?" Tenten was worrying.

"Um… oh… nothing…. He just wanted to annoy me." Sakura lied. She didn't want to worry Tenten.

"Thank god." Tenten sighed as she went to her room.

Sakura let herself fall on the couch as she lost herself in thoughts.

Sakura's Flashback:

"Ahh! Put me down Keith" She screamed.

"Not until you accept going out with me!" he grinned.

"Fine!" She yelled.

Keith put her down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "You won't regret it Haruno!"

He was the most popular boy in school and had fallen head over heels for her the moment her saw her. His fangirls would always stare deadly at her and do mean things but that didn't change the fact that he only had eyes for her. Keith was a year older than Sakura and was a really big help once it had come to forgetting Sasuke Uchiha. Or a least she thought she had gotten over him.

Something happened on their first day of summer vacation just before Tenten and Sakura went to Paris. This something changed Sakura and Keith's lives….

End of Sakura's Flashback:

_Keith…. What happened to us? Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I do what I did?_ For the first time tears ran down her face.

At Tenten and Sakura's bedrooms:

Tenten was online in her msn and guess what she was doing?! She was exchanging instant messages with Neji. She was so entertained that she did even notice that Sakura had gone to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Sakura closed the door and undressed herself. She was now under the shower. Her pink hair was wet and sticking to her face. The young teenager released her tears which mixed up with the hot water that traveled on her body.

Her head went a million thoughts a second.

Msn (Neji and Tenten):  [A/N: review with suggestions for their msn phrases :D

_I already miss you!! o.0_ Neji all-star player.

_Not as much as I miss you:P_ Tenten mysterious deadly glare replied.

_xD!! Want to eat lunch with me after school tomorrow?_ Neji all-star player in a really happy mood asked her. [A/N: he just changed his msn name

_Does a monkey want banana?_ Tenten mysterious deadly glare said. [A/N: that's the phrase I use and that I made up so don't you dare steal it xD

_Huh?_ Neji all-star player in a really happy mood said not understanding her.

_Oops! Sorry, that's my way of saying 'Duh!! Of course I do!!'_ Tenten mysterious deadly glare answered.

_Ohh!! lol! I'll try to get use to that… Tell Sakura she has to go too. It will be a double date… even though I prefer just you and me!_ Neji all-star player in a really happy mood said.

Tenten mysterious deadly glare blushed and thanked God her webcam was off. She replied._ Sure!! Hehe… I'd prefer that too ;D any way… I gotta go. See you tomorrow._

She sent him an emoticon that was sending a kiss and went offline leaving a Neji blushing.

Neji stayed online for a couple of hours chatting with Irresistible Uchiha Sharingan Master. [A/N: guess who that is?? lol

Sakura:

She left the bathroom and laid down on her bed. It was still 8:00 pm but lots of thoughts ran on her mind and she fell asleep only to dream with that horrible day… actually, it was more like a nightmare.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**That's all for now xD**

**Maybe I'll update in a few hours but meanwhile:**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Because like I already told you:**

T

H

E

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

B

U

T

T

O

N

-

C

A

L

L

S

-

Y

O

U

**And it****'s rude to ignore it lol xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Decision or Indecision?

**Chapter ****dedicated to everyone who has read & reviewed chapter 3 so far: darkangel590, CaPtAiNSaKuRa21, Black Rose Red Blood, Trapped In The Dark and Itachi-is-mine (I envy you 'cause I want Itachi!!! xD)!!**

**Oh and I promise you all I will reply all reviews as soon as possible!!**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to tell you this? –sigh- Alright… here it goes: I do not - repeat – DO NOT own Naruto... Like I already said last chapter and in the chapter before that, if I did it would not be called Naruto, it would be called Gaara, Itachi or something like that... ooh the things I would change – evil laughter –

**Chapter 4****: Decision? More like indecision!**

Sakura woke up and for the first time ever Tenten was still sleeping. She looked over at her watch. She still had an hour and a half before school started. The pink haired teen sat up on her bed and sighed.

"Man… what a nightmare…" she whispered to herself as she walked in to her bathroom.

Sakura felt like her world was falling apart. Her head ached. She took a shower and got dressed. For the first time in years she didn't care what her clothes were. She picked out a black t-shirt that had 'save the hot people' written on the front with white letters and 'drown the ugly people' written on the back also in white. **[A/N: don't kill me because I actually own this t-shirt but it is red and black, not black and white.. **Her classic jeans skirt still fit her perfectly, except it was really short and she was wore a black and white nike sneakers.

The young Cherry Blossom walked downstairs as she heard Tenten getting up. She headed for the kitchen and saw Larry.

"Good morning Sakura. Is everything okay?" Larry looked concerned.

"Good morning. Yes, don't worry." She lied. "What's for breakfast? I'm hungry." She changed the subject.

"Hungry like always." Larry laughed to himself.

"Funny, really funny." She said while pretending to laugh.

"French toast, orange juice, milk, pancakes, waffles and cereal. Is Miss Tenten up already?" Larry asked.

"Up and hungry." Tenten smiled walking inside the kitchen. "What in the world got you up so early??" Tenten looked at Sakura with a shocked expression.

"You guys picked out a day to laugh of me???" Sakura replied.

"Actually….no." Tenten giggled. "Oh and don't make any plans for after school because you have to pay up today."

"WHA??? Oooh kill me already!" Sakura cried out.

Larry and Tenten laughed.

"It's not that bad, is it Sak???... I mean… Sasuke is annoying sometimes but he's really cute!!" Tenten tried to cheer her up.

"No… It's even worse!! I have to date a spoiled brat." Sakura answered.

"Girls would kill just to be in your place." Tenten argued.

"Whatever… they can have him if they want.." She finally said although inner Sakura disagreed.

At school:

Monday meant homeroom at first period with Kakashi. The sensei was actually on time. Sakura wasn't surprise though, her mind was somewhere else.

"Hey pink!" she heard a voice next to her.

"Hn." She looked up at him saying the word he usually said to her, 'Hn'. [A/N: if you can call that a word?!…

"Whoa, you are a fast learner." He smirked but she ignored him.

"What do you want? I already agreed to date you so don't make me see you, hear you or talk to unless I am forced to…" she said rudely.

"Whatever! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" He said while opening his backpack and taking out a book.

"What side of the bed I woke up isn't your concern! And I'm actually glad to see you have discovered the existence of books!" Sakura said mocking him.

Sasuke was not going to let that just pass by but when he was going to get back at her he was interrupted.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Sakura and Sasuke answered at the same time.

"hehe…. Glad to clear that up…" Kakashi said.

The rest of the school day passed really slowly for Sakura. She didn't pay attention to any of her classes. The young teen didn't even notice that Sasuke took note of everything twice, for him and for her.

"BRING! BRING!"

With the sound of the school bell ringing the last period was over and they were officially dismissed.

Sakura was walking out of school. Tenten and her had decided to go to school on foot since they had both gotten up earlier. She was surprised as a hand held her back by the arm. The pink haired girl turned around to see Sasuke.

"Your not planning on bailing on me, are you?" Sasuke could swear she was heading home.

"Huh?... Oh yeah… I forgot all about the torture…I mean date!" She faked as smile knowing she had said what she wanted to.

"Whatever…. Let's go! Neji and Tenten are waiting for us at the restaurant."

She didn't have time to protest, he was already dragging her.

At the restaurant:

It wasn't a fancy restaurant. Actually it was especially built and opened for teenagers. All kinds of music where played there and at night it would turn it to a club. It was full at this time of day with teenagers of all the different styles.

Neji, Tenten and Sasuke where eating like they had never seen food before. [A/N: only because their cafeteria food sucks xD. Sakura on the other hand hadn't touched her food at all, of course they were all so entertained with eating that they hadn't notice.

Two things were on her mind: _What can Keith possible want from me? After what I did I would even remember me if I were him. And why does Sasuke want to make me date him now? Is he interested in me? No… it can't be… He's just playing around._

"Sak!!!" Tenten's voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Where?" Sakura was confused.

Sasuke snickered.

"I just asked you why Sasuke and you took so long to get here." Tenten repeated the question Sakura didn't hear since she wasn't playing attention.

"Ohh… We took so long because that baka had a hard time finding the place." Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Liar! We took too long because you weren't coming! You where hiding from me! And admit it!! You were going to bail." Sasuke almost yelled at her.

"No! I never go back on my word!... asshole." She almost whispered that last part.

"Daddy's little girl!" Sasuke said.

"Jerk!" she replied.

"Annoying Cherry Blossom!" He shouted.

"Playboy!" Sakura continued the discussing.

"Spoiled brat!" He wouldn't let her win that match.

Neji and Tenten were just sitting there watching the scene and expecting Sakura's response but it never came.

Sakura just stood there, partially frozen because of what he called her and partially because of whom she saw walking in.

_Spoiled brat__…_ That was on of the last things he had said to her that day._ Keith…._

Sakura's flashback:

Sakura was running as fast as she could. She still could believe what her eyes had seen. How could he? After almost three years together?

"Sakura!!! Peachy!! It's not like that!! Let me explain!! Please! Sakura!!!!" Keith yelled as he ran after her.

She didn't respond. Sakura just kept running as she passed by Tenten and pulled her by the arm. The two girls got in the car and Sakura hit the accelerator.

She could still her Keith screaming and Tenten asking what was happening.

"Sakura!! Let me explain!! I love you!!! Please!!! Don't be a spoiled brat!!!" Keith yelled just before:

"CRASH!!!" a huge noise was heard.

Sakura panicked. What had she done?!

End of Flashback

Sakura shook her head as she attempted to forget all that happened. She was still frozen as she stared at the person that was walking up to her table. She could she Tenten from the corner of her eye as she turned around. She too had a shocked expression on her face.

He had found her and was know standing almost in front of her.

"Look what we have here?" he said with the same calm voice as always.

Tenten opened her mouth but nothing came out. Neji and Sasuke just watched everything with puzzled faces.

"Are these your new friends or are you two timing on me now?" he hadn't changed a bit. He was the same good looking guy she slowly fell for.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his blood boiling up. _Two timing? What is he talking about? Is he her boyfriend? No, it can't be! Sakura has always had a crush on me!_

"Keith? What are you doing here?" Sakura finally spit out.

"So you still talk?" He smiled. The same smile that made her feel loved a lot of times. "I'm here because we need to talk. Urgently!"

"Talk? Wait a minute! You have nothing to talk with her so leave her alone!" Tenten screamed at her ex-friend.

"Whoa! Still feisty, eh? Nice to see you two bun-buns" Keith looked at her and smiled friendly. He always called her bun-buns, at least since the day they met when they were 8. [A/N: yeah he is one year older than Sakura but remember that Tenten is too

"Like I said 'talk' not argue." Keith continued. "But it doesn't have to be here and now. Call me, ok? It's important and don't forget what we talked about, Peachy." He looked at Sakura leaned over and gave her a kiss close to her mouth.

Sasuke wanted to punch him. _Who they hell is this jackass? Wait a minute… I know him! He's captain and lead player of the soccer team, football team and basketball team at Mist Creek's boarding school! Keith McBane!_ [A/N: sorry I had no better name!

Keith had already head to the door when Sakura got up. "I loved eating lunch with you guys! It was lovely but I… gotta go! Bye!" She said as she left after Keith.

"Sorry guys but I also gotta go!" Tenten followed her best friend. She wanted to know what was going on.

Outside:

"Keith! Keith! Wait up!" she yelled as she ran up to him. "What do you want from me….?" she almost whispered the last phrase.

"Get in the car…" He answered.

"What?" she didn't get it.

"Get in and well talk somewhere else." Keith said getting inside his car.

Sakura didn't understand a thing but did as he said.

Tenten ran over to them but they had already left.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked herself.

"Who was that?" Neji asked walking up to her with Sasuke by his side.

Tenten sighed. "Sakura will kill me but I think I might as well tell you guys…. By the looks of it this bomb is about to explode anyway…"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Stick with me please!! It is still a Sasu&Saku fanfic so keep reading!!!**

**Sorry it was a short chapter but I'm out of time. Like I said on my last story my volleyball team made the regionals and were are training twice as hard. –sigh- That means… I won't update tomorrow but at least I got two chapter up today..**

**Black Rose Red Blood: Yay!! I did it so go on and update all your stories!!! xD**

**Ooh o.0 and you guys know the drill:**

**READ & REVIEW!!!**


	5. Surprised by an Action

**Disclaimer:** Let's make this simple. I will never have creativity to come up with a story such as Naruto and if I did it would be called Itachi or Gaara, not Naruto. That means???? That I did not create Naruto so there for I do not own it xD

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to ****Black Rose Red Blood**** for updating all her stories like she said she would and for all the reviewers. Ooh and please check out my new story: ****Legendary Cherry Blossom!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Surprised by an Action**

Tenten told Neji and Sasuke that Keith used to be one of her best friends and Sakura's boyfriend. But that was all, she didn't get in details.

Neji was driving his Porsche for the first time and took Tenten home. Sasuke said he would go walking because he needed some time to think.

_Sasuke:_

He walked calmly through the streets of Konoha.

Sasuke observed as kids where playing in the streets and having fun. It reminded him of when he was younger and Itachi would play with him, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Neji. He smiled at that thought.

A cool breeze passed gently by him. The leafs on top of the trees moved as if they were dancing. That made him smile again but soon he got lost in thoughts again.

He could only think about one thing, one person… One ex-annoying person…. Sakura.

_Sakura:_

Keith was driving without even looking at her. It was really awkward but he soon broke the silence.

"Are you going out with that Uchiha guy?" he asked feeling a little jealous.

"Maybe or maybe not. Why?" She looked up at him.

He gave her a fake smile. A smile she knew too well. "Nothing… It's just that when we meet you blabbed about him all day, every day. Than one day you said you where over him…I actually believed you were…"

"How did you know that was him at the restaurant?" She asked thinking if she was really over Sasuke. Sakura couldn't help but smirk once she noticed Keith was jealous.

" Because I played against him this summer. Mist Creek Boarding School's basketball team against Konoha's basketball team…. He is okay… but that didn't keep my team from winning." He smiled weakly.

Sakura just nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Ooh…um… I know you won't believe me if I continue telling you it was all a set up... so I filmed Carla's confession." He handed her a dvd as he stopped the car near a basketball court. "Look… you don't have to watch it… I just want you to know I love you and that I won't ever lie to you… that's why I never told anyone what happened that day and I'm not telling because I don't want you to get in trouble."

Sakura stared at him. _He's giving up? He won't tell anyone what I did?!_ "But you said you wanted something…. What is it?" she grabbed the dvd not knowing if she would ever actually watch it.

"Yeah… well… after what happened I am falling behind and I want you to coach me… My passes suck and the rest is even worse. I need to play well again in order to get a scholarship. I don't have rich parents to help me…" He said looking at her for the first time.

Sakura thought for a minute. "If I do that will you leave me alone?"

Keith nodded and mouthed a yes.

"Than okay… I'll do it." She accepted.

"I know you live around her but do you want me to drop you off at your house?" He smiled another fake smile.

He didn't want to let her go. Keith wanted to stay there looking at her forever. She was a drug to him. He got addicted as soon as he saw her. That time she was a thirteen year old girl and he was a fourteen year old boy. They started dating a few months after that.

"You don't need to. I can walk home." It was her turn to fake a smile. It was so strange seeing him after what happened.

"Ok. And good luck with the Uchiha dude". He broke their stare.

"Wha? And how did you know I lived nearby?" She wondered.

"I was here in Konoha looking for you and I got your address. I was driving towards your house when I saw you on that bench over there." He pointed. "You were with Sasuke… I know you always liked him… I just didn't know it was that much…"

"Like him? What the hell are you talking about?" She said as she started to get out of the car.

He looked at her one last time. "I saw they way you looked at him today… Even though you guys were fighting I could see it in your eyes…. Peachy…. I just want you to be happy… Call me when you have time to coach me…" He said starting the car. "And don't forget Saturday is a race day. You and bun-buns are still in the team…"

He left Sakura standing there as she thought about what he had said…_ Me and Sasuke? No way…_

She headed towards that bench she sat with Sasuke that other day and sat down admiring the trees and the breeze.

Tenten and Neji:

He had parked infront of the house she was currently living in and turned around to face her.

Tenten leaned forward and so did he. Soon Neji claimed her lips as his.

They broke away from the kiss and Tenten was smiling.

"I love it when you smile." He smirked.

"Of course you do…" She showed her fists. "Imagine what would happen to you if you didn't." She laughed.

"Yikes!!" He laughed.

"Neji?" She looked at him with an worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He said as a serious expression formed on his face,

"Nothing… I was just wondering… Does Sasuke really like Sakura?" she asked him.

"I don't know. It's really hard for Sasuke to express his feelings. Sakura always get him mad and people say that between hate and love there is only a thick line." He smiled.

Tenten grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Tomorrow we start playing matchmaker." She smiled. "It's going to be easy since all four of us sit together..."

Neji actually liked her idea. "Sure. Anything you want!"

He leaned over and kissed her again.

_Sasuke and Sakura:_

Sasuke was heading home when he saw a pink haired girl near the basketball court.

"Sakura?" He thought to himself as he walked up to her.

Sakura felt a warm hand on her shoulder but didn't bother to turn around.

"Oi Sakura… Are you okay?" He asked her.

She got him off guard as she turned around quickly and hugged him. Sakura was confused and was now crying. Keith said he loved her and she cared deeply for him but she couldn't deny she still felt something for Sasuke even though she pretended she didn't.

Sasuke stood there and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, he was hugging her back. "Sakura… what's wrong?" He hated seeing her like that.

She broke up from the hug and stared at him. She was a few inches from him and didn't know what to say.

"Sakura??? Cat got your tongue??? I asked you what's wrong… Maybe I can help if you tell-" He didn't finish.

Sakura kissed him and he kissed her back. It started out slow but then it turned in to one deep passionate kiss.

Sasuke felt something new… something he had never felt before. He just wanted to stay like that with her for the rest of his days.

Sakura broke up from the kiss and stared into his eyes. She was even more confused and didn't know why she had done that. Why she had kissed him. A tear ran down her face as she began to run.

Sasuke soon snapped out of his daze and ran after her but it was too late. She had already gotten inside her estate and closed the gates.

He stood there for a while trying to understand everything that had happened.

Sakura ran to her bedroom ignoring Tenten and Neji who where making out on the couch. She locked the door that lead to Tenten's room and her bedroom door also.

_Neji and Tenten on the couch:_

Neji broke up from the kiss. "Was that Sakura?"

"Huh? What?... probably." She said as she kissed him again.

"Shouldn't you talk to her?" Neji mumbled close to her lips.

"Sakura needs some time alone. We have been through a lot." She said pulling him back in to a kiss.

_S__akura:_

_WTF did I do? Sheez… I can't possible be still in love with Sasuke, can I?_ She wondered as she placed her fingers on her lips remembering the kiss.

_Sasuke:_

He entered his room and let himself fall on his bed with his finger on his lips. Sasuke was remembering what it felt like to kiss her and he secretly enjoyed it.

_Tuesday (next day) at school:_

"Sakuraaaaa!" Naruto yelled. "How are you???"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Hi Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara."

"Hey" The gang replied.

The bell rang and she left for class. First period: Biology with Jiraya.

_At class:_

"Ok my beautiful students today I will assign you a project about the human body" Jiraya began saying.

The students groaned.

"It was suggested to me by Tenten and Neji that the project should be allowed to be made in groups and I said yes." Jiraya continued.

The whole cheered.

"However the group will be of two students each and your partner must be one of the three you share desks with" he finished.

Sakura looked at her left to see Sasuke sitting next to her taking notes. She new Tenten and Neji were going to work together… that meant… she and Sasuke would be forced to work together.

_After school:_

Sasuke and Sakura had soccer practice after school. He was super amazed at Tenten and Sakura's abilities.

After practice they met up and headed toward his house. Reason? Neji and Tenten where going to work on the project at the Haruno estate since Naruto and Hinata were going to work at the Hyuuga's estate. Sakura and Sasuke did not want to have to presence making out sections.

_Sasuke's Mansion_

Sasuke's parents were away for the month so he was on his own. The only company he had was the butler and the maids.

Since they were alone they decided to work at the living room.

They were arguing about what to put and what to not put on the project so Sakura moved closer to him trying to make her point.

Sasuke stopped arguing but Sakura didn't notice.

"… and that is why this" she pointed to the book. " is more important than that. Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you listening to me???"

He was staring at her and…

**

* * *

A/N:**

**First Saku&Sasu official kiss (that one at the sleepover was robed and doesn't count as official xD)**

**Sorry it was a lame chapter but I don't have that much time and I**** am so confused about what happened to me today that I don't feel like writing for the first time ever…**

**I promise to answer the reviews soon!!**

**If you want to talk to me you can add my msn (it's on my profile)**

**You know the drill: REVIEW please…. or else I won't update….**


	6. Bubblegum

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Do I own Naruto, Shika?

Shikamaru: No…

Me: And why is that?

Shikamaru: How troublesome… because you didn't create it

Me: And why didn't I create it?

Shikamaru: Because you had no such idea… man what a drag…

Me: That means??

Shikamaru: It means that you did not create Naruto and that you do not own Naruto (story, manga or anime) or any of the Naruto characters.

Me: Thanks baka!

Shikamaru: What did you call me????

Me: Uh-oh. –Running for my life while being chased by one lazy shinobi-

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANTE A/N:**

**Thanks everyone that reviewed!! ****I promise I'll reply as soon as possible but I've been really busy with volleyball practice and games so I don't have much time right now (or this week). Don't know when I will update again but I promise I will do it Tuesday!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6****: Bubblegum**

****

Sasuke stopped arguing but Sakura didn't notice.

"… and that is why this" she pointed to the book. " is more important than that. Sasuke? Are you listening to me???"

He was staring at her and when Sakura noticed he… kissed her.

Sakura was shocked at first but soon she started kissing him back.

They didn't know how long they had been there kissing when they heard someone clearing his throat.

Sakura and Sasuke broke the kiss and turned their heads so they were facing the doorway.

"Biology project, eh?" Said the person looking at them. "Hey… I can't believe it!! Is it really you, bubblegum?"

"Yup, it's me alright. How are you, weasel?" Sakura replied.

"I'm-" He didn't finish because Sasuke interrupted him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at collage, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Yeah… But its tournament week so all classes were dismissed" Itachi responded. "So I decided I'd come home. But don't worry… I will let you two continue working on your 'biology' project." He smirked. [A/N: couldn't keep him out of this fanfic xD

Sasuke and Sakura just watched as Itachi went upstairs. The rest of the day was awkward and they didn't talk much or look at each other.

_Wednesday:_

Sakura was sound asleep when her cell phone started ringing:

Breathe Into Me (Band: Red)

And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

It scared her so much that she fell from her bed making a huge noise.

"Shit!!" She screamed grabbing her cell phone and answering it. "Hello"

"Hey Peach… it's already Wednesday and you haven't called me so… um… I was wondering if you had changed your mind…." Said the person on the other line.

"Oh… um… I didn't change my mind… I am a girl of her word…." Sakura replied.

"Yeah… I know… so… when are you coaching me?..." Keith asked.

"Oh.. um… come to Konoha after school… I'll be waiting at the gym… but don't be late because we only have an hour before the team's basketball practice." She said.

"Ok… Listen… I was wondering… have you watched that dvd yet?" He asked.

_Shit! I knew I was forgetting something… _She thought. "Um… actually… I mean honestly…"

"You didn't watch it…" Keith said.

"No…" Sakura said.

"Okay then… see you after school." He hung up.

"Well my day started great!" She said to herself with sarcasm. Memories from that horrible day flashed in her head...

_

* * *

___

_At school:_

It was a normal boring day.

Sakura and Sasuke were avoiding each other, but it was kind of hard since the sat next to each other. They would just glare at each other once in a while.

_

* * *

_

_After school:_

Sakura was waiting in the gym. In a hour and a half her team and the boy's team had basketball practice.

She had gotten permission to coach Keith on the school grounds.

The bubblegum girl (that's what Itachi calls her here xD) picked a basketball and started shooting it, never missing one throw.

Keith lived at boarding school which was at Mist Creek, a city that was half an hour away. That meant she would have to wait for him.

Shooting some hoops made her remember why she got so interested in sports.

* * *

Sakura had just moved to Mist Creek's Boarding school and couldn't stop think of Sasuke, the boy who always rejected her.

Her roommate was named Tenten and she invited Sakura to train with her and with her friend, Keith.

At first Sakura really (and I mean really) sucked but soon she started training everyday and every sport. She soon was one of the best athletes in school and the girlfriend of Keith McBane, the best athlete of Mist Creek.

Tenten turned into her best friend, almost a sister.

* * *

"I can see you have only gotten better"

Sakura turned around to see Keith walking up to her. "Thanks… Let train 'cause the team will be here soon"

They started training and it was really awkward but Keith didn't try to take advantage of her, not even when she got really close to him to show him what he was doing wrong.

The time passed by really quickly. Soon her teammates started to showing up.

"Well I guess it time for me to leave… Thanks Peach, you really helped me." Keith said.

"You're welcome… I'll call you so we can train soccer, if you want." Sakura said.

"Of course, thanks!"

* * *

"Hey Teme? Who's that guy with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at where Naruto pointed and saw….

* * *

**TBC!!!! **

**A/N: Sorry if it was short or boring, or both…. I'm really busy this weekend and this following week…**

** Soon you will find out ****what happened between Sakura and Keith**** and what is on that dvd…..**

**Anyways... ****REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Jealousy & DVD

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own Naruto! xD

**

* * *

A/N:** I know I haven't been updating much nor replying all the reviews and I'm really sorry! I have been so busy lately and so many things are happening… 

Thanks guys for supporting this fanfic and being patient.

**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated for all the reviewers, but mainly the ones that lately reviewed: ****krystalhatake****, mew558, ****Gothic Saku-chan****xxiluvemoboyzxx****, Evil Tobi, ****Lady Azaria****, Black Rose Red Blood.**

* * *

READ & REVIEW please!!! 

**

* * *

Chapter 7:**** Jealousy & DVD**

"Hey Teme? Who's that guy with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at where Naruto pointed and saw Keith leaning over Sakura. From Sasuke's point of view Keith was about to kiss her on the lips but in reality he just gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

The young Uchiha was feeling strange. He wanted to walk over there and punch the guy.

Keith had said good bye to Sakura and was heading to the exit of the gym (it was the exit and the entrance).

"He's coming our way Teme…." Naruto whispered.

"Hi Uchiha" Keith said as he passed by.

Sasuke didn't know why but he had to control himself in order to not beat McBane up.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?? I don't even know him, why do I hate him so much?_ Sasuke thought. _Am I jealous? Oh shit! Am I falling for Sakura?…_

* * *

Sakura watched as Keith walked away. She would never have guessed things would happen like this. She thought he'd never want to see her again and she never wanted to see him again. _That DVD... Should I watch it?_

"Yo Sak!" A girl that had her hair up in two buns said.

"Hn" Sakura replied looking up.

"What was Keith doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Oh… um… he was… um… nothing actually…" She answered.

"Whoa! Great answer, I understood everything!" Tenten said with sarcasm.

Sakura forced a smile.

Tenten felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she smiled.

Neji pulled her closer o him and kissed her neck.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she picked up the basketball and left the two lovebirds alone. "Get a room." She murmured as she left.

* * *

"Need some help with that?" Sakura heard someone ask her. 

She didn't bother to look at who it was.

"Nha, I think I can handle it by my self." She shot the ball in to the basket. Done that she finally turned around to see who was standing there.

"Nice throw. I'm Gai, the basketball coach. You must be one of the girls from mist creek, right?" The weird guy in a green suit said.

"Yeah… I'm-" She was about to introduce herself but was interrupted.

"Haruno Sakura." The person said. He pointed at another direction. "And that is Tenten. I'll be Sakura's partner and Neji will help Tenten out." Sasuke finally finished.

"I was going to par Haruno with Lee but….Sure my youthful athletes! Whatever you think is best." Gai said as he left them shooting some hoops.

"Partner??? And who is Lee?" Sakura was confused.

"Gai sometimes makes the team train in pairs." He turned around and pointed. "That weirdo over there is Rock Lee."

Sakura was really surprised, Lee looked like Gai's mini me. "Um… I think I owe you one… Thanks."

"You can pay me later." Sasuke smirked.

Like she was reading his mind she responded. "Dream on Uchiha!"

* * *

Practice was almost over and Sasuke changed the subject. "What was that guy doing here?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Sakura replied.

"Don't play dumb Sakura." The Uchiha glared at her.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Ohh… I get it know!!" She said walking up to him.

Sakura looked him in the eyes. She was standing a few inches away from him.

"Admit it Uchiha!" She smiled.

"Admit what?" He said serious.

"You're jealous!" She provoked.

Sasuke turned red and Sakura smirked.

"I knew it!!" She said just before Gai blew his whistle.

* * *

"Okay guys…" He began saying and Sakura turned around to pay attention. "Practice is over!" 

Sakura turned around again but Sasuke wasn't there. _Sheez! I hope he realized I was just joking!_

She changed and headed outside. The gang was sitting at a bench.

Sasuke avoided eye contact with her. _Great... know he's mad at me…_

"Hey!" She said to the gang and got some 'hey' 'hi' 'whatz up' in response.

"Well I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow." She was about to leave but Tenten shouted her name.

"Sakura. Wait!" Tenten yelled.

"Yeah? Are you coming?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm going to hang out with the guys for a while." She said opening her bag and grabbing something. "I found this today at the my bedroom floor and thought it was probably yours."

Sakura's heart sped up and the gang noticed the expression on her face. She looked at the DVD and recognized it.

She grab it. "Yeah it's mine, thanks!" _I wonder how it got there..._

"What is on that DVD?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura stared at the DVD in her hand. "I don't know… I didn't have the courage to see it yet…."

"Who gave you that DVD, Sak?" Ino asked.

"My past…" She responded leaving everyone except Tenten confused.

"You mean Keith?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked at her and then left.

* * *

At home Sakura sat in front of her computer asking herself if she should watch it or forget everything…..

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Another short and boring chapter… sorry… I'm just so busy and confused write now…..**

**Anyways: ****Review**** please and ****Thanks**** everyone who added this story to story alert, favorite story or/and added me to author alert or favorite author!! I love you guys!! lol**


	8. Confession and Confusion

**Disclaimer: **The creator of Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi, and was only 25 when Naruto was published (in 1999). I'm Luiza Gabriella (call me Luh) and I'm only 15 so as you have noticed I did not create Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to the following reviewers: Fan Fic author wooohhhooo, darkangel590, Sarah-uchiha, Black Rose Red Blood, Gothic Saku-chan and you.broke.a.promise. Thanks fro reviewing!! xD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: **Confession and Confusion**

At home Sakura sat in front of her computer asking herself if she should watch it or forget everything…..

She tapped her desks with her fingers. Sakura put the DVD in the DVD player and sat back on her chair.

The bubblegum haired girl closed her eyes wondering if she should click on play. Before she decided the DVD went automatically on play.

Her eyes shot open as she heard Carla's voice.

Carla was one of Keith's most annoying fangirl. She always did everything to make him notice her and when she was finally succeeding Sakura moved to Mist Creek. Carla hated Sakura with all her heart. She was always mean to Sakura and was always trying to make her feel bad. She felt pleasure in seeing Sakura suffer.

* * *

DVD:

'Tiiinnnaaa' Carla screamed.

'Carlittaaa" Tina screamed back.

They were at the girl's gym locker room.

'Has that pink bitch come in yet?' She asked her friend.

'Nope, everyone except for her and the bun bun slut are already inside the gym.' Tina answered.

Carla smiled evilly and Tina noticed.

'Carlaaaaa, what did you do girl???' Tina knew her friend and knew that she had probably done something during summer vacation.

'I showed that _pink haired miss know it_ _all _her place' She chuckled evilly.

'What do you mean?' Dumb Tina asked.

'Well…. I set her and Mr. Gorgeous up. She fell for it and since that day I haven't heard about her.' Carla grinned. 'I'm sure she disappeared and now I can finally have what I deserve…. Keith McBane.'

* * *

Tenten, Neji and Sasuke: 

"Um… Ten?" Neji said as the gang spread apart leaving him, Tenten and Sasuke alone walking home.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Don't we have to finish our biology project?" He asked her.

"You mean: Start it?" She laughed.

He blushed. "Yeah…"

Sasuke noticed his friend blushing. "I can see you to had fun starting the project that day." He joked.

"Laugh all you want Uchiha, but as far as I know you and Sakura didn't go too far on the project either!" Neji replied.

"Whoa, calm down boys!" Tenten joked too. "Let's do the project know, Neji."

"Hn" He responded.

"I think I should talk to Sakura and finish the project soon." Sasuke murmured and Tenten heard.

"Come with me and Neji to my house (she calls Sakura's house her house because she lives there) and talk to Sakura, maybe you two can finish the project today" Tenten suggested.

Sasuke nodded as they headed towards Sakura's house. A few minutes later they were already in side.

"Yo Larry! Where's the Cherry Hair?" Tenten asked the butler. [A/N: that's what she sometimes calls her friend.

"She's upstairs in her room Miss-" Larry didn't finish since Sakura's screams where so loud.

* * *

Sakura:

"Set us up? SET US UP!!!! YOU BITCH! SLUT!! HE COULD HAVE DIED!!!!" she screamed at her computer…

Sakura picked up her keys and cell phone. She headed downstairs still screaming.

_

* * *

Downstairs:_

"Sak???" Tenten said as she saw her friend coming downstairs. "What's wrong?"

Everyone was confused and curious to know what had happened.

"That bitch!! I swear she will pay!" Sakura said storming towards the front door but before could reach it Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Please get out of the way! I need to kill a certain slut!" She replied.

"I'm not letting you go anywere like this!" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Sak? What happened? Please… tell us… we just want to help." Tenten said.

Neji and Larry just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch! Now excuse me, I have a whore to hunt down!!!" Sakura said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten looked up at her friend.

"CARLA! That slut!!!" Sakura yelled.

"What did she do now?" Tenten said tired of Carla's stupid plans.

"She sat me and Keith up… that day… it was all her plan… I was so stupid… I fell…. He didn't do it Ten!! I was all her doing…. He could have died that day… I could have killed him!! And it is all her fault. She put drugs in his drink! That stupid brainless slut!!" Sakura said as she fell to her knees.

Sasuke was puzzled. He was confused and wasn't understanding anything.

Tenten's eyes were wide open. She didn't know what to say. Keith could have died that day… And it was all Carla's stupid idea… Because of that day Tenten lost a friend… She lost Keith's friendship. Tears started coming out of Tenten's eyes. She wanted to say something… anything but nothing came out.

Sakura was already crying. "I made the only guy who ever liked me… the only guy who respected me… who loved me suffer… Why? Why Ten? Why did I have to be so stupid!!" Sakura cried.

Tenten soon fell to her knees too. She was in shock. "I should have known…" she murmured. "I know him ever since we were kids! I should have known he would never do that…."

"I lost him Tenten…" Sakura said as she lifted her head up and looked at her best friend. Her face was wet in tears.

_

* * *

Sakura's flashback:_

"Ring! Riiinng!" The young teenager heard her doorbell. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Good morning Ten!" She smiled.

"Hey Sak!!" Her best friend said. "You said you wanted me to go with you… but where are we going?"

"Um… I received a message saying that Carla is with my purse… The one I lost last week at practice. I want it back because it was a present from Keith." Sakura answered.

"Well then let's go and get this over already." Tenten replied as the two got in the car.

Soon Tenten stopped in front of Carla's house and both girls jumped out of the car.

Sakura rang the doorbell but no one answered.

"Is it locked?" Tenten wondered.

Sakura turned the doorknob. "No…" She was afraid something happened.

"I'll go inside. Stay here and warn me if anyone comes" Sakura said and Tenten nodded.

"Carla? Are you here?" The pink haired girl whispered as she walked upstairs. The house was still a mess from Carla's brother party.

Ryan, Carla's brother was on almost all the teams too and was one of Keith's closest friend on the teams. He gave the football team a party the other night but Sakura and Tenten didn't stay until the end. Keith, however, stayed since he was the captain. It was the beginning of summer vacation party.

"What a mess…" Sakura murmured to herself. She walked up to a door that was slightly opened and pushed it fully open.

Her eyes were wide opened at the scene she saw. It was Carla sleeping on the bed half naked and beside her was…. Keith.

"KEITH?!" Sakura said out loud.

He sat up right away and looked at his side. "WTF???!" He yelled.

"How could you?" Sakura whispered holding back tears.

"Sakura? It's not what you think! I can explain!!" He said. _I can explain… I think…_

The pink haired girl turned around ready to run away. Keith got up and quickly put his pants on as he began to run after the young teenager.

Sakura was running as fast as she could. She still couldn't believe what her eyes had seen. How could he? After almost three years together?

"Sakura!!! Peachy!! It's not like that!! Let me explain!! Please! Sakura!!!!" Keith yelled as he ran after her.

She didn't respond. Sakura just kept running as she passed by Tenten and pulled her by the arm. The two girls got in the car and Sakura hit the accelerator.

She could still her Keith screaming and Tenten asking what was happening.

"Sakura!! Let me explain!! I love you!!! Please!!! Don't be a spoiled brat!!!" Keith yelled just before:

"CRASH!!!" a huge noise was heard.

Sakura panicked. What had she done?!

She stopped the car right away and jumped out. Keith was lying on the road all full of bruises.. He had jumped in front of the car attempting to make her stop and listen.

"Sakura…" He said softly.

"OMG!!" Tenten said as she called the ambulance.

"Leave Sakura… please… leave before the police gets here… or else you will be in trouble…" Keith whispered.

Sakura heard the siren and Tenten pulled her into the car.

"He's right! We have to go, Sak. He apparently hasn't broken anything and I bet he will be okay. We have to leave before the police gets here" Tenten said.

Sakura looked at Keith. He wasn't in a really bad shape.

"Go Sakura!" He said as he struggled to sit up.

Sakura and Tenten drove away. Sakura told her friend what had happened and after a few minutes Tenten called the hospital. She spoke directly with Keith and he said he was okay so she hung up.

Sakura was still mad at Keith. She wanted to punch him and hit him.

The next day they left Mist Creek and went to Paris. They never went back to Mist Creek after that.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

"I almost killed him…." Sakura cried.

"It was an accident!" Tenten yelled.

"I was weak… I made him suffer…" Sakura said as she felt warm arms wrap around her.

Sasuke pulled her up into a hug and she hugged him back. She cried into his chest and Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous that she was crying because of another guy.

Neji also pulled Tenten into a hug and all that could be heard was the two girls crying.

_What goes around comes around…._ Sakura thought. _… and now I have to pay for being weak…. I made the only guy that cared for me suffer… it's my fault he can't play that well anymore… it will be my fault if he doesn't get that scholarship…._

**TBC :)**

* * *

**A/N: ****A sad and boring chapter… poor Sakura…**

**sorry if you didn't like it... I just had to write what had happened and what was on that DVD because I promised Black Rose Red Blood I would do it today...**

**REVIEW please!!!**

**why? Because the review button is calling you and it's rude to ignore it xD**


	9. Guilt! Plan!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... xD**

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to all the reviewers!!**

* * *

**Chapter: ****Guilt?! Plan?!**

People cry for lots of reasons. They cry when there sad, depressed, surprised and even when they are happy.

Sakura and Tenten weren't crying for any of those reasons… They were crying because they were mad, angry. They couldn't believe Carla did something so horrible. It was too low even for her.

Neji and Sasuke left as soon as the girls calmed down. Actually they politely made them leave. The two best friends needed to talk, to think.

Tenten was hurt because she knew she had been angry at Keith, the guy she knew for years, when in reality he was just a victim like Sakura.

When you lose someone you love it hurts really much, even if it is someone from your family or even a friend. A friend is one of the most precious things in the world. The pain it is to lose a friend (I don't mean only when that friend dies, but when for some reason the friendship ends) is indescribable.

"Sakura…" Tenten whispered as she got near to her friend.

Sakura looked up. She had stopped crying for a while.

"What were you going to do when you said you were going bitch hunting?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Sakura forced a smile. "I was so mad that I felt like punching her until a brain appeared inside her head…"

"Do you love him?" Tenten continued making questions.

Sakura thought for a while. "I don't know… I mean… I always loved him and it hurts really bad to know a made him suffer… I just don't think I ever loved him like a boyfriend…. I think I only loved him as a boy that was always my friend…"

"Ohh… Um… except the fact that you made out with this boy that was your friend…" Tenten murmured.

"Hn… You know what really hurts?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"What?" Tenten looked at her.

"Keith was the only guy who ever supported me… He was the one who was always encouraging me… when people said I was weak he made me prove they were wrong… When I first got to Mist Creek I was determined to forget Sasuke… he was already going out with girls at school and made it clear that I was annoying and weak… Keith looked at me as a person and not as an object. It hurts to know I didn't trust him… That I wasn't at his side when he needed…" Sakura said staring out the window.

Tenten didn't know what to say. She felt the same way… "What do you plan on doing? I mean… we can't go back know… we can't change the past."

"Aa. Let's get some rest…" Sakura said.

_

* * *

Time skip:_

It was already a month after everything happened.

Tenten and Neji where more in love then ever and Sakura and Sasuke were… well… let's just say they were getting along just fine. :D

"Yes, A!!" Tenten said as she received their biology project back. "How much did you guys get?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. Their biology project results where put inside their lockers and for some reason it was put only on the boys lockers…

"Oh come on Sasuke!! Tell me already!" Sakura pleaded.

"Don't be so curious…" He said while revealing a paper with an A plus on it.

"Woohooo!" Sakura said doing a happy dance. Who ever saw this would think she had forgotten everything already…

"WTF are you doing?!" Sasuke asked laughing.

"My happy dance! It brings me good luck!" She replied.

"Good luck? Why would you need good luck? We already aced the project…" Sasuke commented.

"Well you never know…" She smiled. Sakura turned around and saw Neji and Tenten making out.

"Umm…" Sasuke pulled Sakura. "I think we should go…"

She laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

They began walking home together.

"There is this band thing Saturday and… um… me and Neji were wondering if you and Ten would like to join our band." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Sure. But what is this band thing anyways?" She asked.

"Well its tryouts to be the school's official band. If we win we will play at the school's dances, we'll get invited to play for schools nearby and maybe if we are lucky we will be seen by some huge guy who will help us out…" He explained.

"Sounds like fun." She said as they stopped by her house's gates.

"It is…." He leaned over and did something he was doing quite often. He stole a kiss, but by the looks of it he wasn't stealing anything anymore.

He pulled back and smiled. She smiled back.

"See you later then.." Sasuke said.

"Ok…." She smiled. "Wait!"

He turned around.

Sakura walked up to him. "The band that gets chosen gets to play at Mist Creek annual race, right?"

"Right. How did you know?" He asked.

"Well, I used to race and I remembered last year that a Konoha Band played there." She answered.

Before he could say anything she kissed him.

"What was that for?" He whispered in her ear.

"Fun!" Sakura said as she went inside leaving one satisfied Uchiha outside.

Little did he know he was falling for her and doing exactly as she expected. He'd be of great use to her. Haruno Sakura was going to use Uchiha Sasuke, the guy who always used girls for whatever he wanted.

Sakura got inside and whispered to herself. "If Sasuke thinks he can toy around with me like he does with ever other girl… then fine… at least he can be useful.."

Sasuke was still on his plan to make her fall for him and he thought he was succeeding.

Sakura and Sasuke never imagined they were in for a huge surprise.

After all... What goes around come around.. will their plans succeed?

TBC

**A/N: **

**Short? I know… I got to go on a family trip (boring)**

**Boring? Sorry**

**Liked it? Thanks!!**

**Review? Right away please!!!**

**Suggestions? Welcomed!!**

**I need help with a personal issue… I don't know what to do anymore!!!!**

**The thing I wrote about Sakura in this story actually kinda happened to me. Can you believe it?? A girl did something to me just like Carla did to Sakura and I only found out it was her stupid plan this past weekend. I lost my boyfriend because of her… we were together for almost an year and before that he was one of my closest friend.. I was so hurt inside I didn't give him the chance to explain and know he doesn't even look at me… I like him… I really do (like, not love)… I still can't believe I lost one of the most important people to me because of that stupid bitch. Her plan back fired because exactly a month after she did that he started going out with this new girl (his friends told me it's just to make me jealous… that jerk…) and he doesn't pay any attention to her and now I found out the plan … I told him I'm sorry but I don't know what to do… I want to see him happy and I don't want to ruin his relationship with this new girl but it really hurts to see them together… WHAT DO I DO? I haven't even been able to write… His new girlfriend is so nice to me… If I do anything I will feel like I backstabbed her.**

**Anyways… I try to update ASAS but here in Brazil I only have to more weeks of school before vacation so I will be very busy will school and stuff…**

**REVIEW**


	10. Running from problems or towards them?

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto xD**

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to every****one who reviewed and helped me out!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**** Running from problems or toward them?**

Sakura's POV:

_It's been a month an a half since I came back to Konoha. It's weird how things turned out… I still can't believe __everything that has happened._

_Yesterday this girl came up to me at school… She is those kind of girls who no one ever notices, she is always alone but you can't let that trick you because she is always alone and walking unnoticed she sees and hears things no one would ever imagine. Well, as I was saying, she came up to and began talking. I was confused because I didn't see her around but soon I recognized her as the girl that was always alone. It's kinda sad being alone all the time, I can't image how she takes it… oops… sorry I'm changing the subject again (hehe I really do talk to much sometimes). She told me to be careful because Uchiha Sasuke is a player and when he gets what he wants or loses interest he moves on to another girl… I knew Sasuke had a long dating list but him being a player really kinda surprised me… _

_Oooh yeah… I forgot to mention… Sasuke and I are spending a lot of time together since we sit next to each other, we do our school projects together, we live next door to each other and our best friends are dating. But we fight more than anything..._

_I left Konoha and tried to forget him and I thought I had succeeded… Now I'm really confused… sometimes I really get the feeling he likes me and then all of the sudden he is this cold and distant guy… We fight… a lot! That chicken head think the world is at his feet!_

_Don't think I have forgotten Keith and Carla! Ooh no! Muahahaha! I got a little surprise in mind!_

_It is Saturday morning and its really nice outside. Monday is band tryouts and tonight we have practice._

_I'm alone since Larry is doing grocery shopping and Tenten… well she is at Neji's house (like always). I had never seen her like this… for the first time she really likes a guy. I hope Neji won't hurt her…_

_I think I'm going to go running… just to relax… hum… maybe I'll run all the way to the beach… it's not really that far anyway…_

* * *

Normal POV:

Sakura changed into her running clothes, tight black pants and a tight white shirt. [A/N: Imagine it however you like.

She grabbed her ipod and ran out the front door. The pink girl passed in front of the Uchiha's estate, it seemed no one was home.

Sakura continued jogging (running slowly). She observed the leaves falling as she ran by. Autumn in Konoha was really amazing. The teenager had missed seen how the leaves fell here, how the wind blowed gently and how fresh the air is.

The girl kept running as she tried to clear her mind. She didn't want to think about keith, about Carla, about her parents never giving her any attention, about the band and especially not about Sasuke.

_I can't be falling for him… can I? No no…_ She shook her head.

Konoha was truly beautiful this time of year.

She was still running when she saw the beach far away. Sakura could smell the sea water. It was amazing. The waves were small and gentle and she just couldn't wait until summer so she could surf.

"Oh sorry!" Sakura said as she bumped in to someone. She looked up and immediately frowned.

"I know you can't stay away from me too long" The guy said.

"Ooh please… don't make me puke! What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"Well, I'm here with some friends." He said pointing to a bar where she saw Itachi, some guys she did not know and a lot of girls.

She stared at him, tuned her ipod's volume up and ran away.

Sasuke stood there for a moment as he saw her run towards the beach. Her hair was moving with the wind. He smirked as he observed her body.

Sakura couldn't help but admit to herself that she was jealousy… Sasuke was there with all those girls… _Maybe that girl was right… he is a real player._

"Oops! I'm so sorry! I'm so out of myself today… I just keep bumping in to people." Sakura said not sure she was talking to the guy she bumped into or to herself.

"It's okay, I really don't mind a girl so cute as you bumping into me." The guy said.

Sakura blushed and looked up to see him. He was really handsome, about her age and defiantly new around here. She wouldn't have missed some one as cute as him around.

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry!" She said trying not to blush anymore.

"Yeah, and you?" The guy said. " By the way I'm Ryan."

Sakura nodded. "I'm Sakura. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm got invited to join a team here so I decided to come." He answered.

Sakura smiled. "What team?"

"Actually, teams. Soccer and Basketball." He smiled back.

"Ohh… So you are an athlete?" She said while mentally cursing herself for asking such a stupid question.

He nodded and smiled. "I see your are one too."

"Kinda." She smiled. "I gotta go now..."

"You live nearby?" Ryan asked.

"Yes" She pointed in the direction she had come from.

"Well… um… mind if I walked you home?" He asked.

"You're new here and already walking a stranger home? Aren't you afraid?" Sakura asked joking.

"We can run if you want to" He laughed.

"Nhaa, walking is fine, besides… I don't want to leave you behind" She smiled.

He laughed and they began to walk.

* * *

"Yo bubblegum! Come here! Don't be rude." They heard voice.

Sakura turned her head to see Itachi waving.

"You know him?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, he's my neighbor." She said while grabbing his hand. " Let's go" Sakura pulled him towards the bar.

She didn't notice but she was still holding Ryan's hand. "Hi everyone. What do you want Itachi."

"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to meet your boyfriend." He smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Ryan said while he looked at Sakura.

Sakura was blushing madly. "Very funny! I don't have a boyfriend."

Sasuke stared at her and then at her hand on Ryan's hand. He felt jealousy.

"Sorry! I just couldn't help it!" Itachi laughed. "Who is your friend?"

"Ohh… This is-" Sakura began saying.

"Ryan" Ryan finished.

"Ryan, as in the new player from Canada?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Ryan answered. "Sakura, I have to go."

"Ohh…um… I'll go with you if you want?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'd love that." He smiled back and they left.

* * *

"If I were you I'd tell her how I feel before some else interests her." Itachi told his brother.

"I don't know what you are talking about.." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, whatever… but remember: every player stops one day. Sakura is a nice girl and I know you like her so don't be stupid."

"Me? Like Sakura? No No…" Sasuke whispered to himself as he watched her walk away with Ryan.

**

* * *

A/N: ****I felt like making Sasuke a little jealous.**

**It's been a long time**** since I last updated, ne?**

**Sorry! I had two volleyball games this week plus practice and tests. Thank God this week will be my last week of school here in Brazil, unfortunately I have tests almost everyday plus the volleyball games so I will only ****update on Friday or Saturday.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**Ja ne and don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	11. Band Rehearsal

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating soon. As some of you already know I took this test last Sunday (at my state's capital which is a little far from my city). After I ****finished the test I stayed at a friends house's, that's when my coach called and told me that the regional's date had been changed and the games would start Tuesday morning. Monday night I took a bus alone and headed to this city called Nova Veneza (New Veneza, which is even farther away). I only came back yesterday night and I'm really beat… Anyways... We won!! I'm so happy and next Thursday my Team and I are going to the capital where we are going to play and hopefully were are going to be the new state champions! xD (our competition is going to be really hard, all the other teams are really good).**

**So here is a new chapter I quickly typed. And again: Sorry!!**

**Thanks every****one who read and reviewed!! I love you guys!!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: ****I do not –repeat- not OWN Naruto!!!!****

* * *

Chapter 11: Band ****Rehearsal**

Sasuke: 

Sasuke had left the bar as soon as Sakura and Ryan left. He walked near the ocean for while and then headed home,

It didn't matter where he was or what he was doing. He only had one thing on his mind: Sakura.

Itachi's words wouldn't leave Sasuke's mind as he thought about all that had happened ever since she had come back.

_**Flashback:**_

"Yeah, whatever… but remember: every player stops one day. Sakura is a nice girl and I know you like her so don't be stupid." Itachi said that taking another sip from his beer.. "You know little bro… You don't have any idea of how painful it is to see the girl you love with another guy… And if I were you I wouldn't want to feel it…"

_**End of Flashback**_

_Itachi can't be seriously thinking I'm sweet on Sakura. No way __will a girl make me fall that easy… But he is right on one thing… I won't lose her to another guy! Hell no! I'm an Uchiha! She will fall for me…._

Sasuke headed home, he needed to get ready for the band rehearsal.

* * *

Tenten and Neji

"Neji…" Tenten said getting up from the couch. "I gotta go… We have rehearsal in half an hour.."

"Do we have to go?" Neji asked while hugging her.

Tenten giggled. "Yeah, everyone will be waiting for us."

They kissed goodbye, although they would see each other soon.

* * *

At Sakura's House:

"Hey Larry! Is Sakura here? Good!" Said a blond girl running upstairs.

Larry didn't have time to say anything, he just nodded. "Teenagers…"

"SAK!!!" Yelled the blond teenager while entering Sakura's bedroom.

"Yikes Ino!! Do you want to scare me to death?!!!" Said the teenager who was trying to dry her pink hair with a towel.

Ino giggled. "Nha Sak, you know I love you, ne?"

"Whatever… What bring Miss Ino to my bedroom?" Asked a curious Sakura, normally Ino would be with Shikamaru.

"Well you see… I was at an Ice cream shop with Shika when I heard three girls saying they had see Sasuke's girlfriend, the pinky, with a really hot boy down by the beach. WHO IS THIS HOT BOY???? Tell me tell me tell me!!!!" Ino was out of control.

"Ahh! Call down Ino!! You're freaking me out!! And fist of all: I AM NOT SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND!!" Sakura replied.

"Yeah yeah.. Although you'd loved to be…." Ino whispered.

"Second: this hot boy you're talking about is just a guy I met today, and third: You should really stop listing to other people's conversation…." Sakura finished.

"Yea.. sure… why not?!..." Ino said jumping on top of Sakura's bed. "Is he really hot????" She grinned.

"I think so… I didn't really pay attention to that detail." Said Sakura combing her hair.

"Didn't pay attention????? Are you nuts? Do you have a fever???" Said Ino jumping up and down. "OOOOHHHH NOOOOOOO!!"

"Oh no what?" Asked a really freaked out Sakura.

"If you didn't pay attention means you already like someone else… Is it Sasuke? Tell me pleeeeeeeaaaasseeeee." Ino begged.

"NANI? What are you talking about?? I… um… I don't like… Sasuke… I … just have my mind set on other things…." Sakura tried to convince her friend.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Ino didn't buy her answer.

"Like… like… my revenge plan on Carla!" Sakura replied.

"Oh God, Don't tell me you are still letting that bug you??" Ino said with a tired look.

"Of course… after all you once told me what comes around goes around…" Sakura forced a smile.

"Well… okay then.. If you need help give me a call… You know Ino here is a master in revenge MUAHAHAHA!!!"

"INO!!" Sakura yelled. "You are really FREAKING ME OUT!!"

"Oh… hehe… Sorry!! I gotta go!! Have a great rehearsal!! See ya." Said the blond girl running out the door.

* * *

At Sasuke's House:

"Hey, what's up!!" Said Neji walking inside.

"Hey dude.." Sasuke answered.

"Need help setting the instruments up?"

"No… I already had them set up in the basement."

"Hn, so what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Oh come on Uchiha!! I know you and Naruto so well I'd know instantly if instead of you it was your clone!"

"Well you're wrong. Everything is fine… Where are the girls?" Sasuke lied and changed the subject.

"I don't know. Tenten left to change and she said she wouldn't take long, Hinata is on her way here and Sakura… well I haven't seen her today. Why?" Neji responded.

"Because I want to practice soon." Said the bored Uchiha.

"Hn" Said the Hyuuga.

"Naruto!! You shouldn't eat that much ramen!! It's not good for ya man!!" Itachi said following Naruto out of the kitchen.

"I –gulp- don't –chewing- know -gulp- what –chewing – you're talking –gulp- about!!" Said the blond boy with a ramen bowl.

"If you wanna kill yourself then go ahead." Said the older Uchiha giving up.

"Don't be silly Itachi!! Ramen is too good to kill anyone!!" Said Naruto devouring his ramen.

"Hey guys!!" Said the pink haired girl walking inside followed by Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Sai.

Everyone in the room (Itachi, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke) stared at the girl ignoring the others.

"Sakura?? Don't you think you're a little over dressed for just a band rehearsal???" Itachi asked.

"For the band rehearsal: yes." Sakura replied.

"But not for the date she has after the rehearsal…" Added Hinata.

"DATE?" Asked the younger Uchiha.

"Technically it's not a date…" The pink haired girl commented.

"How can it 'technically' not be a date?!" Asked one concerned Sasuke.

"It is a date Sak" Tenten said.

"Not it is not! I'm only going to show him around Konoha!" Sakura cried out.

"Dress so well like that? Honestly Sakura, do you expect us to believe you are so beautiful like that just to show the guy around?" Naruto said receiving a glare from Hinata.

"Thanks Naruto and no I'd don't except you to believe anything. And maybe it is a date and maybe, just maybe someone would take me seriously!" Sakura said already annoyed with that conversation.

"Ouch" Itachi whispered to his brother.

"Can we start already??" Asked Kiba. "Or do you all intend on bugging Sakura about what she does with her life? If I remember well: Itachi should be upstairs studying for his test tomorrow, Naruto should worry more about Hinata, Tenten should support her friend, Neji should pay more attention to his girl's clothes, Hinata should make Naruto eat more healthy food, We should be rehearsing, Sai and I shouldn't have to hear this awkward discussion and Sasuke should ask Sakura to be his girlfriend or back off and let her date whoever she wants!"

Everyone starred at each other until they all fell into laughter. Sasuke was red but no one noticed.

The gang headed downstairs to the amazing Uchiha basement and began practicing.

**

* * *

A/N: How was it? Lame?... I'm so anxious because of next ****week's games that I haven't been thinking well. Lately I've been a little crazy…or better yet… let's just say I haven't been myself if you know what I mean…**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but I don't know when that will be so for now… REVIEW please!!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
